


Chance Meeting

by Merfilly



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Dinosaurs, aliens, and rescues, oh my!





	Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



Lex held her ground, knowing there was something out there, something that she couldn't see. Being hunted by velociraptors had given her an extra sense about such things.

And then… then there was a ripple, and the ugliest creature on two legs shimmered into view, a moving device on the shoulder casting three laser dots toward her, then over her shoulder, before it fired.

She didn't scream, but there was definitely a loud sound that escaped her, before a second figure appeared, this one more human.

"Who thought making dinosaurs was a good idea?" she demanded, as the big one went after the prey it had shot. "And what is a human being doing in the middle of their hunting grounds?"

That was English, and the woman was coming close enough for Lex to see past the strange clothing and armor.

"Umm, I didn't want to be here again, and InGen, and is this an honest rescue or is that alien — it is an alien, yeah? — going to shoot me too?"

"We don't hunt Soft Meat," the woman said flatly. "And I remember InGen," she added. "We can get you to either a radio or a vehicle, if there's one left on the island, but unless you want to go to space, that's as far as we'll get you."

Lex shook her head. "No thanks on space, but… yeah. I got cut off when the security parameters were bypassed, but I can guide you… and tell you all about the dinosaurs that your friend can hunt. It's not really their fault, but there's some genetic fusions I never trusted, didn't learn about until after I signed on to do the security, to try and prevent… well, this," she said.

"You've got yourself a deal. Name's Alexa Woods," the woman said. "He's Scar… no don't look; he's getting a trophy and that's still gory to me."

"I'm Lex Murphy, and I survived the first version of this park going to hell when I was just a kid. I can handle a little gore," she promised. 

"Probably good, then. Let's get moving."


End file.
